


And The Scar on My Arm

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Past Child Abuse, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Plumeria finds Gladion awake and in pain from a wound from an infected needle his mother administered ten years prior.





	

"Ow..." Gladion continued, "It hurts so damn much but I don't wanna scream. I can't scream. I'll just get yelled at." I listened through the door to hear muffled crying. Small phrases I could barely decipher. All the word I could hear clearly was, "My arm!!!" I rushed into his room to find him crying of some sort of pain.   
"Guzma?"  
"No, it's Plumeria. You need any painkillers?"  
"Painkillers don't work on me. Or more so, my arm."  
I pulled him up to me. I asked,  
"Where does it hurt?" Gladion pulled down his sleeve revealing a large scar and needle wounds. I was speechless. I had no clue of how to help him...we team skull can't afford a doctor so looking at the wound, I asked,  
"Who, is responsible for this?"  
"My mom."  
"That bitch. She can't get away with this."  
"Stay. Here. With. Me." Gladion tugged on my arm to pull me back in. He looked terrified and told me,  
"My mother used me as an experiment and drew this scar to get my blood. She injected a needle with unknown fluid inside to make the wound permanent." I stayed by his side and let him sleep by it too.


End file.
